


and the part where i push you flush against the wall

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan: needy, flushed, and fucked out. Chris helps with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the part where i push you flush against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Litany in Which Certain Things are Crossed Out' by Richard Siken
> 
> from the prompt: Needy, squirmy Seb, all breathless and fucked out
> 
> MORE RPF  
> IT'S ALMOST CAP 2 TIME  
> /dies

Seb is whining, low and soft, the same sound that's been falling from his lips for the better part of the last twenty minutes. He's flushed all over, from his cheeks to the curve of his hips, his twitching stomach covered in seed. His eyes are half-closed, eyelashes casting shadows on his stubbled cheeks, and his mouth is red and wet and obscene. He arches, a low cry falling from his mouth as Chris rolls his hips, fucking into him slowly. 

" _Da,_ " he sighs, his whole body twitching, fucked out and desperate, and Chris growls at the sound, leaning down to bite at Seb's mouth. The new position bends him almost in half and it changes the angle of Chris' thrusts, allowing him to hit his prostate almost every time. Sebastian cries out, body shaking with exertion and stimulation, too far gone to even move into it. 

"God," Chris breathes against his lips. "You're so gorgeous like this." He fucks into him, his body shaking with the desire to speed up but he's going to take this one slow. Sebastian's eyes slit open a little more, wet with tears as he heaves rattling breaths. 

" _Mai repede_ ," he begs, his fingers twitching against Chris' shoulders. "Please," he moans. "Faster." And Chris shakes his head, biting at the curve of his neck. He's hard in a way that looks like it hurts, and it'll be his third time coming tonight, and Sebastian doesn't know if he can handle it. His nails dig into the meat of Chris' shoulders and he can barely _think_ , much less move, his body just taking whatever Chris gives him. They hardly ever get this much time alone and Chris seems to be taking full advantage of that. 

"You close?" Chris purrs, and Sebastian whines, his body arched and long and lean and beautiful, and Chris can't get enough. He reaches down to curl his fingers around the curve of Sebastian's cock, and Sebastian makes this strangled, breathy sound that just destroys him, his hips jerking hard inside him. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Sebastian sobs, nails dragging down Chris' back and he's so damn close, just a little more, please, _please_ , and he knows he's babbling again in Romanian, squirming and desperate and they're both slick with sweat and come. Chris isn't even kissing him, just breathing into his mouth and Sebastian's eyes are half-closed and tears spill down his cheeks. 

"'m gonna--" And Chris hisses out a yes, and his wrist twists and Sebastian is gone, pleasure peaking at a crescendo that makes him black out. When he comes to, Chris is trembling against him, still driving his hips forward, and Sebastian clenches, muscles pulling and Chris shouts out against his shoulder as he spills inside him, hot and _filling_.

" _Oh_ ," Sebastian sighs, his body going loose and limp and Chris slowly pulls out of him, settling beside him. He can barely focus, so he just lets himself feel Chris trail his fingers down Sebastian's heaving chest, touch his red, wet mouth and wipe his tears. His body feels hot and too-tight, and he whines when Chris teases his sensitive rim.

"No more," he mumbles, curling against him. "Too tired. Lemme sleep." He hears Chris laugh, low and soft, and curl an arm around his waist. "Gimme six hours," he yawns. "Then you can fuck me again."

He feels Chris smile against his hair and his hand squeeze his hip as he drifts off, exhausted and sated and dazed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments because i'm needy  
> kbye


End file.
